Macy Datta
Macy was the biological daughter of Diya Datta, but she was adopted by Salma and James Callery-Aiken. James and Salma were good friends with Macy's mother; Diya, as a child. Macy currently resides in Sulani with her husband Akira. They moved there after their daughter, Airi, moved there with Sage Callery-Aiken. Description Macy is ethnically British and Bengali and she has striking blue eyes. She had a blue bob for most of her life, but eventually grew it out. She dyed her hair black after the death of her adoptive mother. More recently, she cut her hair shorter again and dyed it to a mint blue colour. Her style could be classified as emo or punk. known cc skin here eyes here Toddlerhood Macy's mother, Diya Datta, died when she was a toddler so Macy was adopted by James and Salma. Her father was never present in her life, nor did they know who he was. Childhood Fun As a child, James was good friends with Macy's biological mother, and out of his and Salma's good heart, they adopted Macy. Her loner trait aside, Macy quickly became friends with her niece Noelle when she moved into the Suburbs house with Charlotte and Asher. But before that, they didn't see eye to eye Teen Days Macy aged up with the Erratic trait because she had been passed around between guardians when she was a child. She received the Master Chef aspiration after seeing Salma cooking and Macy wanted to follow in her footsteps. Despite Macy having the loner trait, she became confident and happy when texting Carrie ( her second cousin) and she and Carrie became friends. Macy grew her hair longer and changed the colour. She met a girl called Jamie Win, and the two instantly became friends. She later met Akira (who her niece Noelle had been crushing on at one point) and they became friends very quickly. Macy struggled with deciding which she liked more, after having developed crushes on both Jamie and Akira. Macy, along with the rest of her family, struggled with the loss of her adoptive mother Salma, especially because she had already lost her biological mother, Diya. On Halloween, Macy tried to act like Salma and make a grand meal for everyone on Halloween, but caused the kitchen to set on fire. Macy also dressed up as a cheerleader ironically, since it was the opposite to her own personality. Macy and Akira went on a date, which went perfectly and she had her first kiss with him. Macy invited Akira around for Christmas Day with the rest of her family and they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Adulthood Macy aged up off screen with the 'loves outdoors' trait. Macy was originally going to become a chef, but it didn't happen after she caused a lot of fires when cooking. She was hired by her brother, Connor and his wife, Erika to be a care-taker to their children, Summer and Sebastian. This meant that Macy moved in with the family in Ragdoll Refurb. Soon after, Macy became a nanny to Connor and Erika's third child, who was a girl named Sage. Erika and Connor allowed Macy to have the weekend off, so Macy went out on that Friday night. She invited her boyfriend, Akira Mikitani, but she found out he had flirted with Luna Iskadar, which left Macy heartbroken. Macy, her brother Connor and his wife moved into a new house called It's A Good House, still located in Brindleton Bay. Macy continued to look after Summer, Sebastian and Sage and they moved just a couple of days before Summer's teenage birthday. She is a beautiful sim and so many people from the Callery-Aiken clan are really close to her, especially Connor, because they live with each other. However, Charlotte was a really good sister when Macy was younger. Macy forgave Akira for what he did and moved out with him. Macy found out she was pregnant with Akira's child. Macy visited Akira's house but was unsure what to do. After she told him she was pregnant, she had the shock of finding out that he hated children. Macy had her baby and she worked as a bouncer in a night club, in Del Sol Valley. It was then revealed that the child was a girl and its name was, at first, Kellie, but Clare changed her name to Airi as she wanted a little Japanese in her. After Airi aged up into a toddler, Macy decided to bring her to Akira's house in Windernburg so Airi could meet him. However, Akira immediately didn't show any interest in spending time with her and didn't want to care for her. Macy had to care for Airi, even in Akira's house, because he didn't want to help her. Akira woke up Airi twice in the night because he refused to let her sleep in his house, so Macy yelled at him and they lost a lot of romance, leaving Macy to think about breaking up with Akira. Later in her adulthood, Macy decided to cut her hair short and go back to having it blue. Macy and Akira managed to save their relationship and increase it after going out with their daughter Airi. Macy and Airi moved out of the house and moved into Akira's home. In the first episode of Rags to Riches, it was revealed that Macy had married Akira as her name had changed to Mikitani and they had moved to Sulani to keep an eye on Airi and Sage, unaware that Airi had become a mermaid. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Macy aged up off-screen and died around the same time as Noelle, leading her husband Akira a widower. Trivia *Macy had a crush on both Noelle and Jaime Win and; since Clare did not plan her sexuality, she decided it would be up to her whims, making her the first sim to have romantic partners chosen this way. *Macy was the second sim to be adopted in the series, after Ciara. However, Macy was adopted through a cheat, whereas Ciara was adopted through an agency online. Both were adopted as children. *Her biological mother was Diya, a close friend of James and Salma. *Macy is younger than Noelle, even though Macy is Noelle's aunt. *She is part of the LGBTQ+ community. *Macy’s mother, Diya, was seen a lot throughout the series, while her father, Graham, was seen only twice. *She had blue hair for most of her teenhood, as she was born with it that colour, but dyed it black after the death of Salma, her (adoptive) mother. *Macy is Scottish and Indian. *Macy is the second bisexual sim played by Clare, after Jessy. *She is married to Akira, also a bisexual sim. *She is the first sim to have the erratic trait. *In Clare's CC video for boys on December 17, 2018, it was revealed Macy had given birth a baby girl. *Macy has two paternal half-sisters. *Macy has an uncle named Xavier Datta *Diya died when Macy was a child, making her one of the youngest sims in the series to lose her biological parent. *It appeared that Macy never knew her father or contacted him at any point as he does not appear in her relationships panel. *Macy and Airi moved out of Cerika's house in episode 41, to live with Akira in Windenburg. *It was revealed in the first episode of Rags to Riches that Macy had married Akira and her name changed to Macy Mikitani. *In the first episode of Rags to Riches she died but Clare had her immediately brought back after she cooked for Willow Collins and saved her from starving. *In island Living, it was revealed that Macy and Akira had moved to Sulani. Clare speculated that this was so Macy could watch over her daughter Airi and Sage, as she raised both girls. *Macy was quite a lot older than Akira. *She died around the same time as Noelle. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adopted Category:LGBT sims Category:Accidental Babies Category:Female Category:Windenburg Category:Al Arabi Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Black hair Category:Dyed hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Parent Category:Dead Characters Category:Mum Category:Sister Category:Sulani